londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Wednesday 4th September 2019' * 'Tuesday 3rd September 2019' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Willow Warbler, 8+ Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Kingfisher, Peregrine, f Pochard (APOG Birders) *Bankside: 2 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap, 2 Greenfinch (Reuben Braddock) *Belhus Woods CP: incl 8 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 5 Pochard, 26 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 91 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Gull, Tawny Owl, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 9 Green Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher, Kestrel, 131 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 57 Long-tailed Tit, 18 Willow Warbler, 24 Chiffchaff, 31 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, 4 Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher nr conservation lake 0805, Common Redstart, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, 11 Greenfinch, 9 Linnet, Reed Bunting (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack/BirdGuides) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Bursted Wood Barnehurst: Sparrowhawk flew over heading towards the Primary School 7:30 AM (Harry Halstead) *Crossness NR: 9 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Kestrel, Peregrine, 3 Barn Owl, 2 Whinchat, Wheatear, 8 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 38 Teal, 4 Little Egret, c50 Linnet, 12 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, Common Whitethroat, 2 Tufted Duck (Bernie Weight, Rob Todd); "Thames and foreshore" 9 Black-tailed Godwit, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret, 3 Common Sandpiper, 35 Redshank, 4 Grey Heron, c450 Teal, 20 Cormorant, 8 Gadwall, 56 Lapwing, 10 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 11 Herring Gull, c200 Black-headed Gull (Bernie Weight, Rob Todd) *Crouch End: Hobby flew low E over the clock tower at 7pm (Pete Mantle) *Finchley "gdn": juv Peregrine, took aim at the flock of 30 Goldfinch feeding in the garden but failed miserably (Samuel Levy) *Hampstead Heath: Sparrowhawk, 150+ House Martin feeding over model boating pond mid afternoon, alongside 2 Swallow, 1 Swift (Samuel Levy); 5 Meadow Pipit over, 10 Chiffchaff, 1-2 Blackcap, 1 Common Whitethroat in the morning (Reuben Braddock) *Kingston: Peregrine on Kingston College (Nigel Jackman) *Leatherhead: Water Rail h below Leatherhead Bridge, Kingfisher on R Mole below Mansion House (Josephine Snell tweet) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still, 2 Wigeon, 4 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern, 20 Swift, 12 House Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat (WWT website) *Molesey GP: Green Sandpiper, Great Egret again sign y'day, Little Egret 0700 (Dave Harris tweet) *Morden Hall Park: 2 House Martin, 6 Chiffchaff, 2+ Reed Warbler still, 9 Blackcap, Yellow Wagtail W, Meadow Pipit fos S, 6 Greenfinch am (Arjun Dutts tweet) *Norbury Park, Leatherhead: 15+ Yellow Wagtail in fields nr Pk (Josephine Snell tweets) *Panshanger Park: Osprey over osprey_lake 1100 & still 1420 (BirdGuides); Osprey caught another trout 4pm (Simon Radcliffe tweet) *Rainham RSPB: Spoonbill 1155 (BirdGuides); Spoonbill present on Aveley Flash still 13.45, 6 Whinchat (Andrew Gouldstone) *Regent's Park: no sign Spotted Flycatchers in area 28 trees (Toby Mylett tweet) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *South Norwood CP: incl Teal, Common Sandpiper, 21 Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, Nuthatch (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Trent Park: 4 Sand Martin flew SW 'Old Golf Course' 1026 (Robert Callf); also Blackcap, Common Buzzard, 2 Chiffchaff, c50 Canada Goose, 2 Nuthatch, Whinchat old golf course, 2 Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Willow Warbler (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: incl 2 Little Egret, Black-tailed Godwit main gp, Common Snipe, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, Hobby, 2 Sand Martin, 5+ Tree Sparrow, Grey Wagtail am (TytttGP tweet) *Walpole Park, Ealing: 1 Red Kite low over park, 15 Mistle Thrush (Catherine Beazley) *Walthamstow Marshes: Whinchat '''100m N of bomb crater, '''Hobby harrassing martin flock high above stables, Wheatear perched on hay bale on Leyton Marsh, 8 House Martin, 12 Linnet, 10 Pied Wagtail, 1 Kestrel (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Garganey on East Warwick on island or near hide most of day, 60 Swift early am with 15 over filter beds later, 7 Willow Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Sandpipers (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton-on-Thames: ad Caspian Gull on Xcel floodlight, ad Yellow-legged Gull on Walton Bridge arch both as prev'y pm (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Whinchat, f Common Redstart, Wheatear, 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 4 Meadow Pipit, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff, 7 Mistle Thrush, 50+ Greenfinch, 60+ Goldfinch, Teal, Common Gull (Nick Croft) Jay (Paul Francis) *Woodberry Wetlands: Spotted Flycatcher n bank by New R 1130 at least (Garry James tweet) 'Monday 2nd September 2019' * Alexandra Park: Meadow Pipit first of Autumn, 2 Willow Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, Kingfisher (APOG Birders) * Beddington Farmlands: 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Grasshopper Warbler, Whinchat, Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail (BFBG, Steve Thomas et al per Surrey BC) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 20 Lapwing, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Redshank, Blackcap (Kev Jarvis); 2 Grey Heron, 2 Little Egret, 5 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 juv Little Grebe, 1 Kestrel, 2 Peregrine, 2 Swift, 2 Whinchat, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Stock Dove, 30 Goldfinch, "Thames foreshore" 5 Cormorant, 1 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Redshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 600 Black-headed Gull, 40 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 30 Herring Gull, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Great Black-backed Gull (MIke Paice) *Greville Place LNR "NW6": Pied Flycatcher still (Francis O'Sullivan) *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail N, Grey Wagtail W, also 20 Meadow Pipits over, Reed Warbler at the bowling green (Pete Mantle) *Ingrebourne Valley: Common Buzzard, 11 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 7+ Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Dave Morrison tweet) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still, 2 Wigeon, 6 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 4 Swift, Hobby, 15 House Martin, 25+ Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Pied Flycatcher still, Whinchat, Stonechat, 2 Wheatear (WWT website) *Panshanger Park: Osprey still - caught lge trout in osprey_lake c1240 yr's unringed prob-ad f - visits mainly after 11am (Simon Radcliffe tweets) *Primrose Hill: Meadow Pipit fos SW 0735 (Twitter) *Rainham "Landfill": 1cy Caspian Gull R Thames east of Coldharbour Pt then flew to tip, 16 Yellow-legged Gull on adjacent R Thames 1045 (Josh Jones) *[[Regent's Park]: Reed Warbler, 3 Nuthatch areas 28 & 30 & 39, 3 Spotted Flycatcher area-28 plantings cnr still 08:55 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 5 Wheatear, Whinchat, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, Water Rail, Great Crested Grebe - second pair nesting, Cuckoo still, Meadow Pipit, Willow Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Pied Wagtail juv (RPBG) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks WR: 2 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Greenshank arr'd evg fr tyler hide (Mathew Bournat tweet) *South Lodge Farm "private access": 2 Northern Wheatear m & f/imm (Robert Callf) *South Norwood CP: Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Nuthatch (John Hughes per Surrey BC) *Stanwell Moor: Greenshank, 2 Cetti's Wabler (Chris Lamsdell) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: "fishing lake" 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Hobby, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Chiffchaff, c20 Swallow, "Main Pit" 1 Whinchat north of pit, Spotted Flycatcher on causeway, 2+ Tree Sparrow, 2 Hobby, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Little Grebe, "Garden Wood" Raven am (Tyttenhanger Birders); "main pit" Black-tailed Godwit 1445 but elusive (Andrew Steele tweet); "main pit" Water Rail fos, also Green Sandpiper, 2+ Meadow Pipit fos pm (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Whinchat Leyton Marsh corner (Alastair Dent) *Wandsworth Common: Spotted Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit over (Nick Rutter) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Redstart, 2 Wheatear, 4 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, 10+ House Martin, 5 Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff, Garden Warbler, f Mandarin Duck, 2 Kestrel, Skylark, 6 Mistle Thrush (Wanstead Birders et al); "SSSI" 2 Jay, f Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Paul Francis) *Woodford Green: Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher and Tawny Owl, all through (and imaged) by 8.30am. (Ken Murray) *Woodoaks Farm: Whinchat in old orchard (Herts BN tweet) 'Sunday 1st September 2019' *Alexandra Park: Pied Flycatcher ''' usual spot, '''Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 4+ Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, poss Leaser Whitethroat, Treecreeper, 2 Swift (APOG Birders) *Banstead Woods: incl Common Buzzard, Rook, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 3 Bullfinch (Ian Ward per CFBW BG blog) *Beddington Farmlands: Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper (BFBG per Surrey BC) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 7 Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 6 Swift, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Andrew Self) *Canons Farm: incl m Common Redstart reads rest cottages, 8 Common Buzzard, 120 Swift, 30 Swallow, 3 House Martin, 10 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch (Paul Goodman per CFBW BG blog) *Cely Woods: incl 6 Willow Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff, 9 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Clissold Park: 4 Pochard beckmere lake, Little Grebe & 1 new yg (Garry James tweet) *Coulsdon "New Hill": incl Tawny Owl h, Bullfinch (David Hayes via Croydon Birders) *Crossness: Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 50 Lapwing, 2 Dunlin, 30 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow-legged Gull, Common Tern, Barn Owl, Wheatear, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, {Weasel} (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase: Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Bullfinch h (Andrew Gouldstone) *Dagnam Park: Sparrowhawk, Swift, 10 Swallow, Grey Wagtail (Colin Jupp per ELBF FB) *Danson Park: Mute Swan, Canada Goose, Greylag Goose, 33 Egyptian Geese, Mallard, f Teal, Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Magpie, Blue Tit, Starling, Pied Wagtail (Harry Halstead) *Fairlop Waters: Pied Flycatcher, Common Sandpiper, Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Neil Twyford) *Farthing Downs: incl Kestrel, 3 Coal Tit, 3 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Yellow Wagtail over, Yellowhammer (David Hayes via Croydon Birders) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Grebe, 4 Common Buzzard, 3+ Hobby, Common Whitethroat, Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Ian Stewart) *Frogmore Lakes: incl 3 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, House Martin, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Common Whitethroat, 4 Bullfinch, 4 Linnet (Alan Winn via BirdTrack) *Gallions Reach "0745-1300": Common Buzzard, Oystercatcher, 9 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Mediterranean Gull, 2'Sandwich Tern', House Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher A James *Greenford "UB6": m Sparrowhawk flew out of back garden with small bird, {Painted Lady, 2 Comma} (Neil Anderson) *Greville Place LNR "NW6": Pied Flycatcher seen twice in hour. Found by Francis O'Sullivan (Michael E Robinson) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Whinchats Parliament Hill, where 100 House Martins, 2 Sand Martins were feeding, 3 Gadwall back on Highgate No1 pond (Pete Mantle) *Hampton: Short-eared Owl hunting over St Clares Sainsbury TW12 1AW - pic on my instagram - Robswildlondon (Rob Flemming) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Wheatear (Tony Blake) *Home Park: Greenshank doing chi-chi-chi call c6X in 1min south of Long Water 09.45 (Mike Foster) *Hornchurch: Red Kite (Dave Morrison per ELBF FB) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl Whimbrel over, Tawny Owl h, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2+ Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat (Shaun Harvey tweet w/ Paul Hawkins) *KGV Res "permit only": incl 15 Little Egret, 7 Common Sandpiper, Sand Martin, Whinchat, 9 Wheatear (Andrew Middleton tweet) *Kingston-upon-Thames "Bridge": ad Great Black-backed Gull perched on roof of building, 1 Egyptian Goose 16:30 (Neil Batten) *Lake Farm CP: 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 15 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Blackcap (Dave Morris per FJM) *London Wetland Centre: Pied Flycatcher still by field lab in wildside (Shailesh Patel); Garganey still, Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Wigeon, Water Rail, 7+ Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow SW (WWT website) *Millfields "E5": 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush (Alastair Dent) *Molesey GP: no sign Great Egret, 2 Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper, Greenshank 0815 (Dave Harris tweet); Great Egret midday (Shaun Ferguson tweet) *Morden Hall Park: ad m Kingfisher (MHP NG tweet) *Noak Hill "Wrights Bridge Rd": Whinchat (Colin Jupp per ELBF FB) *North Finchley: Sparrowhawk over High Rd c16.30hrs (John Colmans) *Pages Farm, Elstree: 1 Common Redstart again. View into field from kissing gate by sign to footpaths 8 & 37 in Hogg Ln TQ161963 - bird was in hedge that runs through field 11.45-11.55 often attended by a Robin, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Tony Blake) *Panshanger Park: Osprey N w/ fish 1540, Hobby, Raven, Spotted Flycatcher nr Thieves Ln c/p am (Herts BN) *Plumstead Common "SE18 11:55": Honey Buzzard SW pestered by crow. My first (Patrick English) *Queen’s Wood "N10": Common Buzzard 10.00 (Matt Evans) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, 3 Wheatear 1240 (Marek Walford via Berks BN) *Rainham RSPB: Pintail, Spoonbill, Sparrowhawk, Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 4 Avocet, Curlew, 52 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ruff, 2 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 3 Redshank, Barn Owl, Kestrel, Hobby, Bearded Tit, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, 8 Whinchat, 4 Meadow Pipit (Patrick Hart per ELBF FB); 2 Kingfisher, 7 Meadow Pipit, Tree Pipit (Howard Vaughan via ELBF FB) *Raynes Park: 3 Common Buzzard calling heading NNW to Alfred Hitchcock and Cary Grant at 15.15 (Paula Redmond) *Richmond Park: Great Egret still, 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, Kingfisher (Rebecca Dunne); Cuckoo juv still (Steve Woolfenden) *Romford: 2 Raven (Martin Jordan per ELBF FB) *Rowley Farm: 4 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, Grey Heron, Goldcrest, Willow Warbler, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Martin, 3 Egyptian Goose (Nigel Barratt) *South Norwood CP: 2 Common Sandpiper (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: Hobby, 4 Wheatear, Whinchat, 16 Yellow Wagtails (Chris Lamsdell) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Black-necked Grebe 2 on N basin mid am, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wheatear SW corner of S basin mid am (Bob Warden, Franko J Maroevic); 1 Dunlin, 1 Ringed Plover through in evng, 1 Wigeon (Dave Morris per FJM) *Stocker's Lake: Kingfisher, Raven over, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Treecreeper, Yellow Wagtail over (Alex Liddle tweet) *Stoneleigh Broadway "KT17": 1 Cormorant w a.m. (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, vocal juv Common Buzzard sitting in oak, juv Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kestrel, 8 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallow, female-type Wheatear, 10 Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 9 Reed Bunting, 23 Linnet, {Brown Argus, 2 Small Heath, Red Admiral} (Neil Anderson) *Tooting Commons: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Alan Wilkinson) *Totteridge Valley: Pied Flycatcher old gropper_field patch nr folly brook 0940 (John Colmans per Simon Worsfold tweet/BirdGuides); f/juv Common Redstart, 2 Swift (Samuel Levy); Spotted Flycatcher migrant hedge, 10+ Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler, Sparrowhawk, 30+ House Martin, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Nuthatch, Bullfinch, 8 Chiffchaff, 15 Swallow, Kestrel, Rook (Totteridge Valley Birders & NW London RSPB Group); {Weasel} (Simon Worsfold) *Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher 'Clump' 0945 (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Little Egret, Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Whinchat still as prev'y 0840 (Rick Flesher tweet); "main gp" Green Sandpiper, c6 Tree Sparrow by fdr am (Steven Brown via Herts BC); also incl Peregrine willows fm, 3 Whinchat still, Stonechat warrens fm still pm (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Whinchat, 2 Reed Bunting, f Kestrel bomb crater field corner, 6 Pied Wagtail, 2 Linnet rear paddocks (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 20 Swifts, 2 Wheatear, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Willow Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Common Sandpipers, ad Common Tern being eaten by Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Little Egret (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton-on-Thames: ad Caspian Gull again on floodlight over Xcel football pitches 0940 (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats 6+ Willow Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, f/imm Pied Flycatcher, 6 Common Redstart 1m 5f/imm, 3 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 11 Yellow Wagtail over, 2 Tree Pipit, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, 10+ House Martin, Teal, f Mandarin Duck, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3 calling Little Owl (Wanstead Birders et al) *Wanstead Park: Spotted Flycatcher OSW, Wheatear flushed from golf course, Swift, 3 House Martin, 10+ Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, 7 Mistle Thrush, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 28 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, Budgie (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: incl 3 Teal, 5 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine, 6 Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 4 Greenfinch am (Graham Howie via eBird) *Weald CP "0930-1300": incl 4 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Swallow, 15 House Martin, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, Spotted Flycatcher n of lake (Andrew Stroud w/ Colin Jupp & Chelmsford RSPB Grp via Essex BwS) *Wimbledon Common: Spotted Flycatcher (Sarah Morrison) *Woodberry Wetlands: Garganey, Pied Flycatcher, 2 Teal, 20 Shoveler, Common Sandpiper, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swift, Sand Martin, 60 House Martin, also Kingfisher reported by fisherman (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Woolwich Common: incl Kestrel, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, Whinchat, Linnet am (Tim Rymer tweet) *Yeading Brook meadows: Common Buzzard, probably 2 different Red Kite, Spotted Flycatcher ''' (Neil Anderson) '''Archived News Link to previous months